And Justice for all
by Viandra
Summary: Movie Based. After the events of the movie, Dave hunts down Red Mist, But with the Rise of another villain and the deaths of those he cares for the most, he might face a great deal more then what he bargained for.Please Read and Review! :
1. Secrets n' milkshakes,Lies n' spiderman

Disclaimer: I don't own kick ass. This is purely a fan-based work, in which I assume no credit for any characters but those of my making. Kay thank ya

Chapter One- Secrets and Milkshakes, Lies and Spiderman

"You're trying to tell me that-that you're kick-ass? Like…Like…THE kick-ass?! WHAT THE FUCK DAVE?!"

I don't know if it was Marty's panicked and winded flipping out or just my insane head ache that caused me to make the face that I did, half wince half scowl I guess I would call it. I shook my head and sat down on my bed- Or what was left of it. A mattress rested atop a splintered frame. My entire house was a disaster. I was a disaster- and Marty I'm fairly sure was about to have a break down. This whole superhero bit has gone way too far- the people that are closest too me are dropping like flies, my whole shitty life has come crumbling to pieces and it's all because of me. Fuck you, Dave Lizewski, Fuck you.

I cradled my head in my hands, my elbows on my knees. I could feel blood running from my scalp onto my fingers, the warm sappy liquid that I have become all too familiar with. I watched as the floor spun beneath my feet, I could feel myself swaying back and forth almost mechanically.

I suppose I should fill you in up to this point, seeing as I don't think that any of you know particularly what's going on. Let's just say- I've had a week from hell…

It all started Saturday night. Me and Katie were meeting up with the rest of the Gang at steak n' shake. It had been awhile since we were all able to get together. Ever since school let out we have all been so preoccupied with college preparation amongst other things…other things, for me, being my Kick-ass bit, Which business is slow, but I like to think of it the way the McManus brothers from the Boondock saints put it:

"It's Like 711, we may not be doing business, but were always open"

Though, I guess the gap in my crime fighting days was a good thing- after the whole ordeal with Red Mist, Katie's been on my case constantly about how I'm going to get myself killed. Honestly, It'll probably happen one day. Hell- Its almost happened countless times already. But I can't stop. This is who I am, what I'm about….and besides- I have unfinished business.

For the past two months I've been attempting to track Red Mist. That fucker, allying with D'Amico, turning us in? We need a little heart-to-heart, and I'm not the only one who agrees. Mindy sees him as the last person she needs to take care of in order to let her father's memory rest. After all, if it wasn't for him, Big daddy might still be with us and she wouldn't be orphaned to live with Marcus.

So, it seems at this point that New York has its hero's, and it's hero's have their villains, but unlike the Green Golbin this little bitch goes into hiding when the going gets though. Sorry, I get a little peeved at the thought of him, but you have to cut me a break. He did betray me and almost get me killed, ya know? Not things that exactly blow over. But anyway, We were meeting up with the gang at Steak n' Shake. These days, the Gang consisted of me and Katie, Marty, Erika, Todd, and my "Cousin" Mindy. Of course, Mindy isn't really related to me, but I couldn't exactly not spend time with her and my friends needed an explanation as to why were hanging out with an obnoxious twelve year old.

The night started out normal enough, Katie picked me up around seven as usual. I hated the fact that my girlfriend had to drive me everywhere- but my dad's a real stickler for my safety ever since that "mugging" awhile back and wont let me get my license….little ironic if you consider my other recreational activities.

We pulled into Steak n' Shake- Marty and the others were already in the parking lot when we got out of the old station wagon. She came around the back of the car and walked up to me, smiling and taking my hand. I looked down at her with a grin of my own as we locked fingers. Todd came running up to us, everyone else on his heels.

"Hey guys!" He said, stopping just short of running into me. I shrugged and started walking towards the door of the restaurant.

"I thought you guys would have gotten a table by now" Katie said, thumbing the back of my hand as she followed. Their was something unearthly about how the summer wind played with her hair…

Before anyone could say anything Todd nodded to Marty and Erika, "These two were making their own cheep-ass porno in the parking lot that's why" .

I looked back at them and snickered, Erika's face was turning red and Marty looked like his team just won the super bowl.

"Todd you're a jackass, ya know that?!" Erika said, connecting her high heels with the back of Todd's knee in one swift kick. He stumbled but caught himself on the side of the building.

"Its true!" He said, pulling himself to a stand once more. "You guys were like two Fuckin leeches"

"Awe, is Todd jealous cuz he still whacks off to Buffy re-runs?" Marty smirked , looking accomplished as he put his arm around Erika. Todd tried to voice some objection, but I decided it was time to intervene at this point.

"That's enough guys." I said as I let go of Katie's hand and opened the door, gesturing her to walk through. She smiled and did so, shortly followed by everyone else, Marty and Todd still bickering to each other as they passed me. I shook my head and walked in as well, letting the glass door fall shut behind me.

The first thing I noticed when I scanned the restaurant was Mindy, sitting in our usual large booth in the corner, a scowl plastered across her young, fair face.

_Ah, shit. _I thought to myself. _She's pissed about something._

I walked over and sat beside her, and Katie beside me. The other three piled into the side of the booth across from us.

"About time you guys decide to get your asses in here. I'll remember to bring a pressure washer next time so I can blast your faces apart" Mindy said, staring at Marty. Marty already knew by this point not to talk back to her, a thunder punch to the jewels took plenty care of that last time he tried to claim the last word. I decided to change the subject before it got sour.

"So, everyone…I have a confession. It's kind of why I asked you all to come here tonight…" I was nervous. I didn't know how everyone would take the news- but I couldn't exactly keep it to myself any longer. Katie leaned forward to look me in the eyes with a perplexed expression. I rested a hand on her arm before I continued.

"I uh…I'm moving at the end of August…" I could feel the tension in the room increase as everyone sat in shock. This is what I was expecting. "My dad says that with me being mugged last school year, and mom dieing…there isn't anything left for him here now. He wants to go back to North Carolina with his folks, so…unless I can find some way to get my own place, I have to go with him…"

Before I knew it Katie lunged herself at me bawling. I held her and tried to tell her it was alright, but it was hard to do with Mindy flipping out on me too

"You're what?! Moving?! Dave what the fuck are you think---" Mindy cut herself short so that she didn't accidentally reveal anything in her anger, but outrage seemed to radiate off of her.

"I know…I don't want to, believe me I don't. I'm going to try to find a way to stay here on my own, but I have to break the news to my dad yet that I don't want to leave. Im sure he'll fight me on it…but I'll be 18 in a few weeks and I might be able to work something out…" My voice was low. I rubbed Katie's back gently to try and calm her down. I could feel my shirt becoming damp with her tears. "Katie, Katie…hey…" I lifted her chin slowly so she could look at me. I smiled and kissed her lightly. "It'll be okay." I said as I pulled back slowly. She sat up, wiping her eyes free of tears and running makeup.

A few minutes passed in silence other then us giving our orders to the waiter. It was Erika that finally broke the tension.

"So, did anyone else hear that it was Chris D'Amico's dad that was killed in that huge gang shooting awhile back?" I nearly choked on my milkshake. Katie patted my back as everyone else looked at me like I was insane. Erika continued. "Yeah, that's what I said. I mean everyone always said his dad was a drug dealer and stuff but I never knew that he was that high up in the ranks, I mean shit."

Marty smirked. "It's cause the guy is a super genius. Fuck, buying and selling stash all day, making millions? Hell if you ask me the D'Amico's got it right. Aside from the dieing part you know. That's not a plus."

I could see the rage in Mindy's face and I nudged her under the table with my foot. She looked at me and I shook my head. She crossed her arms and leaned back into the cushion of the booth, staring at Marty with a look that could strike fear into dead men. But he didn't seem to notice, because he continued on,

"But I for one don't think that it was a gang fight."

I looked up at him immediately. "Well if it wasn't a gang fight then what was it?"

"Well, you have to look at the events of that day, dude. First, they try and say that Kick-ass is going to unmask himself on the internet? Okay that in itself is pure bullshit. That guy has a thing going for him, comics are being made after him, shirts, toys, everything. He's an icon. Why the hell would he end the mystery of it like that? And then we watched the so called unmasking and this group of guys starts wailing on him and some cheesy version of batman? Naw, guys, I think that Kick-ass tried to take down their operation and they wanted to humiliate him, but then that purple chick came and fucked it all up. Then shit went down and they probably went over to the D'Amico's to end it."

I was speechless. I looked at Katie to find that she was already looking at me, her eyes widened.

I snapped out of it when Mindy began laughing.

"You think that some scrawny guy in a green jumpsuit and some little ten year old with a dumb-ass wig went and took out a mob? You're a fucking loser, Marty get real."

"Well, MINDY, you have to look at the facts! " Marty began, "It all fits together! And have we heard from Kick-ass since? No, we haven't! He's probably laying low because of all this mob bull shit, trying to pull all the lose ends together! Like fucking Spider man after he realized that Gary out for his ass."

"Yeah , dude, that would make sense if there wasn't other things to consider. Like how the hell do you even know that those guys from the unmasking are even involved with D'Amico? How do you know it wasn't just a publicity stunt? Or maybe they were just some random guys that wanted to be famous so they figured they'd take down kick ass because he's a big deal? You're assuming too much shit." Todd shook his head and then continued, "Plus, even if all that shit was true wouldn't Kick-ass be walking around bragging about it? Like that Red Mist guy?"

"Red Mist captured a drug dealer, not mass murdered a few dozen guys. The police would throw his ass in jail if he came out and said it was him. And I don't know that they were for sure connected with D'Amico, Todd I'm just saying that there are way too many coincidences in this whole situation for them not to be connected." Marty, looking pleased with himself, shoved the last quarter of his hamburger into his mouth and smiled at Todd.

This was always where the duel life factor made things awkward. My friends didn't know that they were actually talking about me- and that they were pretty much right at that, and there was no way I could tell them. Not yet, not like this.

I shook my head and looked at Mindy. "So, were still dropping you off at Uncle Mark's right?"

Mindy turned her attention from Marty to me, still looking less then pleased. "Yeah, dad'll be mad at us if I'm not home by nine though…"

I nodded and then turned to Katie. "I guess we should be heading out then, huh?" out of the corner of my eye I could see Erika checking her phone.

"But it's not even eight yet, Dave." She said, looking up at me. I didn't have to explain myself, Katie did it for me.

" We were planning on catching a movie at nine, and If we have to take Mindy home before we head out then we should probably not wait around. We don't want to miss it or get there and have to sit like all the way in front or something." She said, taking my hand.

I nodded, though what Katie said was a complete lie. There was no movie, nor was there a curfew, though she did know that I had somewhere to be tonight, and all this talk about Red Mist had me pretty pumped for my little rendezvous. I just hoped that it wouldn't turn out to be something I would regret- not again.


	2. You dont fuck with this

Chapter two- You don't fuck with this.

Marcus's house is about a fifteen minute ride from Steak n' Shake- plenty of time for Mindy and Katie to tag team and give me a guilt trip about having to move out of state. I reassured them time and time again that I have no intentions of leaving, and that I will do everything humanly possible to stay. I wasn't about to leave Katie, nor was I about to just let my little waltz with Red Mist come to a close, not like this- our tune was far from over.

Katie had dropped off Mindy, but not because of a curfew. No, Mindy had to prepare for what was to come, a meeting of sorts with someone who she claims is an old friend, an old friend who has a lead on Red Mist and his current course of action.

I sat there and watched from the car as Marcus stood at the entrance of his home, smiling as always. He offered us a wave, which we returned. Mindy spun around and nodded before the large oak door fell to a close, its slight bang was loud enough to echo through the night's still. I looked at Katie, expecting her to start the car, but she didn't. She simply sat there, looking at her knees and playing with her hands. I cocked my head to the side inquisitively. I had a feeling this wasn't good.

"Katie?" I asked, placing my hand over both of hers. "You alright?"

She looked at me, her large blue eyes brimmed with tears. I felt my heart sink into my stomach.

"Dave….this, this 'moving' thing…its not just your way of ditching everyone to be kick-ass is it?" Her voice was distressed, low, nearly a whisper. She began to cry harder. "Its not just your way of leaving me right?"

I was in utter shock. I felt my eyes widen, and a loss for words came upon me. Leave her? Leave her? Was she serious?

"K-Katie…" I began slowly, It took me a minute to muster up the reasoning to continue. "Honey, no. No of course not…..I would never, never do that. You all mean to much to me- especially you…." I smiled slightly and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I love you, Katie Deauxma." She looked up at me. I sat there, my eyes tracing over the features of her face. Every detail of her never seemed so perfect as it did in that moment. I watched as her powder-pink lips curled into a smile, accentuating her cheek bones. She leaned forward and kissed me passionately, her arms wrapped around my neck.

"I love you too, Dave…" she whispered, her breath hot against the side of my face. "More then anything…" Her embraced tightened , as if she couldn't get close enough to me.

We remained in each others arms for some time before she finally pulled back, pushing the hair out of her face. I took the opportunity to wipe the tears from my own eyes. I had always been a softy, I cried at the end of the Titanic too. I still haven't heard the end of that one. When I put my glasses back on I heard the engine start. I looked over at Katie to see her smiling.

"The usual?" She said, holding out her hand. I nodded, taking it almost immediately.

"The usual." I replied. I was jolted back into my seat by her swift take off. Seatbelts are very important when your in a car with Ms. Deauxma.

You all are probably wondering what exactly we met by 'the usual'. This is code for the place that Katie always drops me off when I have to go out on official Kick-ass business, aka: Joe's pizza shack. Why Joe's pizza? Its in the middle of our neighbor hood, and it most likely wont raise a great deal of suspicion.

We pulled up to the run down pizza parlor, and Katie gave me her typical speech: Be careful , Dave. Don t do anything stupid, Dave. Make sure you call me when you get back , Dave. Are you sure you don't want me to go with you, Dave?

And in turn I had given her my usual speech: Yes, Katie. No , Katie I wont. Yes, Katie I'll call you. No, Katie, you cant come. Why? Because you'll die. Yes I know I can die too. No, no I'm not going to. Yes I'm sure. Okay Ill call you bye.

I sighed and got out of the car. She blew me a kiss before she spun out into the night. I shook my head and turned into the alleyway beside the building. It was an especially dismal, murky night, sort of serene in a way , which was very odd considering that New York is always busy. You might consider this foreshadowing. I know I should have.

After quickly changing into my signature attire I threw my street clothes behind a nearby dumpster and began walking towards the location that Mindy and I had previously discussed- the old shack on the corner of 28th and Nulville. If every superhero had a lair, this would most likely be ours. The once storage facility for a local glass business is now decrepit and near condemnable, but its decaying walls work for what we need it too- a decorous place to discuss business, and first on tonight's agenda: Red Mist.

I approached the hardly standing structure with a fiery, overwhelming since of joy filling my entire being. If this "friend" of Mindy's turns out to be as reliable as we anticipate, I'll be on that fuckers tail by tomorrow night. Just the thought of my vengeance brought a smile to my face as I opened the door, sending an echoing creek through the aged wood. I turned and tugged the door shut behind me, having to give some extra effort for the warped frame to accept the action.

Upon walking deeper into the building I felt that something was off, though I couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was that bestowed this feeling upon me. I attempted to shrug it off by doing the stupidest thing I could have possibly done at that point in time:

"Mi- er, Hit Girl?" I called out, but there was no answer, just my voice ricocheting back to me in subtle fragments. It was that moment that confirmed my suspicions. I reached a hand behind my back and grasped my right baton, pulling it forward before my chest.

If there is one thing I know about Mindy it's that she doesn't fuck around when it comes to her duties, and she would never be late for something of this nature. Especially for a night like tonight.

I looked around, scanning the area as best I could, searching for anything that might be out of the ordinary, but in the sheer darkness of the space I could see nothing. Creeping forward, both batons out now I began to advance into the back area of the old warehouse, my heart pounding in my throat, limbs shaking violently. I don't know if it was the fear or the adrenalin that caused this in me, but truthfully I couldn't comprehend much at the moment- my mind was racing way above speed limit.

It was a clank in the rafters above me that broke the still. I looked up in time to see a rope dropping something down from the ceiling, and then a blood curtailing scream. I hurried and threw myself out of its path, landing on my side a few feet away. When I opened my eyes I experienced a pain in my chest that I haven't felt since the day that my mother passed…

I had found Mindy, hung from the roof by the neck. Her head lulled to the side lifelessly, her eyes still wide with terror. I could feel my arms dragging me backwards, distancing myself from the spectacle, tears streaming down my cheeks, absorbing themselves into the material of my mask. It took me a second to realize that she was still in her street clothes, a pair of jeans and a grey pull over, no boots, no purple wig. Someone had wanted me to see her like this- a personal message. Someone knows…

I looked up into the rafters in time to see a flash of white jolting out of view. I got to my feet, batons in hand. This fucker isn't going anywhere.

I ran, busting the large door of the warehouse open with my weapons. Looking up at the roof of a nearby building I saw her.

A woman in white with long, flowing black hair. From this distance I failed to make out the details of her appearance, but her voice I will never forget.

"Goodbye, David." she said, beginning to turn away from me as if to leave. But she stopped, looking over her shoulder for one final thought:

"Oh, It would be rude of me not to fulfill my promise to give you a lead on Red Mist, wouldn't it?" she turned to face me once again, and proceeded to walk to the edge of the roof. The lighting was better here, allowing me to make out more details of her. She had a half mask over the left portion of her face- it seemed to be a modification of the distressed theatrical mask, made of porcelain, with a single black tear coming down from the eye. "Burdens from the past are just as powerful in the present. Tell me, Mr. Lezewski , what would one acquire if they mixed a crow and a newborn child?"

The smile forming on that bitch's face is what set me off- I ran at the building, one baton raised In the air, I jumped, ready to throw it at her in hopes of knocking her to ground level, but before I could even release my weapon I felt myself being knocked to the ground, enough pain searing through my right arm to make my ears ring. I rolled on the pavement below, shaking. I brought myself to look at the limb, the material of my suit was sopping wet with blood, two knives where deeply embedded into my bicep. I heard myself moan in pain, but pulled myself to a sitting position nonetheless. Breathing heavily I looked up at the woman.

"H-how the fuck do you know me? Who the fuck are you?!"

The woman turned and before I had time to react she was gone. After a minute I slowly brought myself to my feet. With my good arm I gathered my batons and sleuthed them in their proper place.

Looking at the knives protruding from my arm, I pondered on wither or not I should attempt to remove them myself. Seeing no harm in it, I grabbed the handle of the lower one and began to tug. I cried out, I could feel myself sweating, my heart pounded, tears rolled down the slopes of my face and I became dizzy. I stopped , looking down at the weapons I realized that the blades were serrated.

It took several attempts for me to finally expulse the knives from my body, and once done I dropped to my knees, clutching the wounds, blood pouring from between my fingers. How I managed to walk into the warehouse with as dizzy as I was, I haven't the slightest clue, all I knew was that I couldn't leave Mindy there like that.

When I kicked open the door, however, I saw no Mindy, only an empty noose hung from the rafters of the old building, blood pooled in a small area beneath it, a white feather rested perfectly in the center.

I dropped to my knees, my head hung, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. How did this happen? How…and why? Why would that woman, that woman that is supposedly a long-time friend of the Macready's ,outwardly betray Mindy and take her life? And if she is our enemy, per say, then why still hold her word to help in in Red Mist's downfall? And most importantly of all- How does this lady know me? My name?

It didn't hit me until that moment, my eyes widened.

"Shit! Fuck!" I immediately pulled out my cell phone. I had one missed call…

"Dad…." I whispered as I looked at the white feather laying amongst the ever-drying blood. Innocence in the midst of evil.

_What do you get when you mix a crow and a newborn child?_

_I flipped my phone open and began scrolling through my contact list. _

_You don't fuck with this. _


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

Chapter three- Down the rabbit hole

I laid there on the aged cement for what seemed to be hours, days even, watching as blood from beneath the noose slowly made its way towards the cracks and crevasses in the floors surface, pooling within them.

Mindy's blood…my blood. I found something enthralling about it as the two mixed together, a morbid potion. She had tried to stand for so much in her short lifetime…as I have tried to…but when it comes down to it we are nothing special. In the end we run red and grow stiff…The fate of all humanity….

"What would one acquire…if they mixed a crow and a newborn baby…." I whispered to myself, my attention now held by the feather that rested directly below the noose. I ran the phrase over and over again in my head, but couldn't make anything of the words, though the artist of my mind's eye over and over again painted a dismal portrait of a dead child, abdomen yawning open gruesomely, intestines sprawled out along the floor like a grotesque garden hose spewing steaming crimson out against the cold air.

_You have reached the Lezewski Residence. We cant get to the phone right now but if you leave your name and a brief message after the beep we will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you._

It was about the fifth time I have listened to this message within the last ten minutes.

"Hey, Dad. It-It's Dave um…" It was a struggle to keep my composure, but I pressed on. "If you could call me …on my cell? Please, Dad? It's Important…..please…." I could feel myself begin to shake , Just the simple thought of losing him….

My voice was low now, pain and fear clear in my tone. "I love you, dad….." I whispered before flipping my phone shut. It was at this point I needed to make a decision….and It didn't take me a particularly long time to come to a conclusion.

I hoisted myself to my feet, cradling my injured arm close to my chest. I had ripped the bottom half of the right sleeve of my costume to create a makeshift tourniquet and applied it to my injury. It was time to run Kick-Ass version 3.0.

**Meanwhile…**

_I'm Gonna Fight 'em off_

_A seven nation army couldn't hold me back_

_They're gonna rip it off,_

_Taking their time right behind my back_

_And I'm talking to myself all night_

_Because I can't forget_

_Back and forth through my mind_

_Behind the cigarette_

_And the message coming from my eyes says.._

"LEAVE IT ALONE!!!" I screamed in unison with Jack white while head banging ferociously.

I had always loved jamming out to alternative rock , but then again my childhood fantasy had always been to be the lead singer in a band like the White Stripes, so I'm not surprised at my idiotic tendencies. Tonight's jam session, however, was to be cut short.

A strong buzzing sound cut through the music. I looked over to find my cell phone vibrating its way off of my end stand, falling onto the carpet-clad floor with a thud. I hit the power button on my radio and walked over, picking up the phone.

"Katie…?" I said to myself. Why the Hell would Katie be calling me? And at two in the morning nonetheless?

Dave would be extremely upset with me if he knew the thoughts that surged through my head at this point in time.

I wedged my thumb in-between the two sections of the device and flipped it open while putting it to my ear in one solid motion. I didn't even have time to say hello before she spoke:

"Todd?!" her voice sounded panicked.

"Katie?" I replied, my eyes squinted in confusion. Something was obviously wrong.

"Todd! Thank god. Have you heard from Dave? I've been calling his cell and he's not answering and I tried his house and no one's answering there either and so I tried Erika and Marty too but no one's picking up and I don't know what's going on and I-" I decided to cut her off. She was talking way too fast for me to make sense of half the things she was saying.

"Kate, calm down. It's two in the morning everyone's probably asleep what are you so worked up about?" Something was amiss. Even Katie's voice , upset or not didn't sound right…

"I….can you come over? I'll explain everything when you get here…" her tone lowered during this statement, became nearly seductive in tone. I wasn't quite sure how to take this entire situation- but I couldn't deny that she was obviously distressed and needed me with her.

"Ill be over in a few minutes just give me time to get some things together. I'm sure Dave's fine, Katie don't worry okay? Whatever's going on he's not a dumb kid, he can hold his own." I was holding my phone between my cheek and my shoulder now, using my hands to gather up things and shove them in my backpack.

"Thanks so much Todd!" In the background I could have sworn I heard something, almost like a moan or a muzzled dog. It didn't mean much to me at the time…

"No problem. See ya in a few." With that I hung up and shoved my phone in my back pocket and started out of my bedroom, leaving the light on. My parents didn't need to know where I was going.

I wouldn't find out how wrong I was until it was too late.

The drive to Katie's house was about five minutes- the walk to Katie's house was about twenty.

It would have been a beautiful night if the sky hadn't opened up and decided to shit all over New York. I was completely drenched by the time I stepped onto the Deuxma's front porch. I noticed Marty's bike thrown beside a nearby parking meter.

_Katie must have finally got a hold of him, eh?_

_I knocked on the door, but after waiting nearly ten minutes without an answer I decided to let myself in._

"_Hello?" I called out, shutting the door behind me with a loud creek. The entire house was pitch black, the only lighting offered was the silver streams of streetlight coming through the windows. Odd, but maybe Katie didn't want her parents to know that something major was going down. At least, I assumed that something major was going down._

_That's when I heard that muffled sound again- the same one I heard when I was on the phone with her. Though I would have to say that my interpretation of a muzzled dog was entirely inaccurate . This was a scream, low, but a definite scream._

"_Katie?!" I said, dropping my backpack to the floor. I followed the noise into the kitchen. What I seen would permanently etch itself into my memory…_

_Katie and Marty, tied together back to back with some sort of wire, blood covering them in random intervals, their clothes torn, hair streaked with red and grime, mouths covered in duct tape. Katie lifted her head to look at me, her eyes widened almost immediately._

"_What the fu---" I was cut off with a blow to the back of the skull with something heavy. _

_I dropped to the floor, the tiles icy against my skin. The room was spinning, a searing , hot pain ran up and down my back, my head throbbed uncontrollably . I could smell the saltiness of blood mixing in with the summer air. _

_My senses were reunited when the darkness came over me. I embraced it, let it take me. I felt my eyes rolling backward before it consumed me completely. Katies screams once more, but ultimately there was silence._


End file.
